


Tasty drabbles

by sidana



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: Another PdS monthly drabble contestTheme: taste





	Tasty drabbles

Disclaimer- not my character, not my universe, I'll put everyone back when I'm done playing with them 

Animators, Inc.-

“How is it?” Mary said, looking at the staff potluck dishes lain out in the office conference room.

“Not bad. I’d even call it one of his better batches,” Anita said as she moved the spoon through her bowl.

“I’ve never been much for soup with sausage in it, but if you think I should try it...”

“Try it. You’ll probably like it.”

Truth be told, John Burke made probably the best gumbo she had ever tasted. But she was never going to admit that out loud because that would only serve to grow John’s already over-sized ego even larger.

**************

Gregory & Stephen-

Amid heavy summer heat, Gregory stood on his home’s back deck. Rapping the middle of the double popsicle on deck railing, he neatly broke it in half before he unwrapped it, dividing it between himself and Stephen.

“Wonder Twins powers, activate!” Stephen grinned, tapping his popsicle against Gregory’s.

“Form of, fuck if I know.”

“Shape of, um, a shape?”

Ritual complete, Gregory put the popsicle in his mouth and let the perfect mixture of melting water, sugar, and artificial flavors drip down the back of his throat. Stephen did the same. Odd as it was, it was their family tradition.

***************

Anita & Jean-Claude- 

\- Text Size +  
*What was this one again, ma petite?*

*Crab Rangoon.*

*It has such a wonderful richness to it .*

*Glad you like it. You’re not the one who worries about it going straight to your ass.*

*Believe me, I have a deep interest in all your body parts. But if you insist, I was enjoying the Szechuan chicken too. Or maybe we could try something else?*

Anita had planned on a quiet solo takeout food dinner, but she couldn’t really begrudge him mentally asking her for a taste. It wasn’t like he’d gotten to eat Chinese food when he was human.

*************

Sylvie & Gwen

The Saturday had started out so innocently. Then Gwen gave a small yelp as she cut herself shaving in the shower, and Sylvie followed sound and scent into the bathroom where Gwen still moved under the cascading water.

Even though the cut had already healed itself, Sylvie had offer to kiss where the wound had been along Gwen’s bikini line, which naturally led her brush her lips in other nearby parts of Gwen. And before she really realized it, Gwen’s hands moved through her hair as the shower’s warm water mixed with Gwen’s own wetness and blood on Sylvie’s tongue.


End file.
